Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning semiconductor products.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor product includes a substrate and a plurality of conductive terminals arranged on the substrate at intervals. The semiconductor product bonds to soldering pads of a circuit board with the conductive terminals, so that the semiconductor product can exchange signals with the circuit board. However, while a soldering or de-soldering step is processed, dirt or solder dross may unavoidably form in the gaps between the conductive terminals which may cause a short or create poor contact between the conductive terminals.
Recently, operators only can scrape the dirt or the solder dross away with tools (e.g., knives or screw drivers) on hand for removing the dirt or the solder dross between the conductive terminals. Therefore, not only a lot of working time will be consumed, but also the conductive terminals of the semiconductor product or the circuits of the substrate may be damaged to further affect the original electrical performance of the semiconductor product.
Therefore, ways in which to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries will be seriously concerned.